


Getting Help

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: Fixing some trauma requires help.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	Getting Help

Sean Burns opened his eyes to an unfamiliar fire-lit room, fading pains from head and chest, and shoulders and arms tingling with impaired circulation. He lifted his head to look around and saw a man watching him intently from a chair a meter away.

"You wouldn't have helped me."

Sean considered the speaker very thoughtfully, ignoring the ropes around his own body and the dried blood on his skin. An unknown kidnapper was a much more interesting situation than just being held hostage.

The stranger was partially shadowed, but Sean had grown up before modern lighting. He could see dark circles under pale eyes that should probably be bloodshot. They weren’t, oddly. He looked like an immortal or a disaster survivor: eyes older than the rest of him, focus sometimes yielding to confusion or pain, and then back again. Thick stubble couldn’t entirely hide the lines of pain and tension around his mouth. Mismatched arms stayed level despite how much that metal arm must weigh. And he carried a great deal of muscle but nonetheless looked in dire need of more food than he’d been eating. There should be more padding over that muscle, more give to that young skin over bone. Dehydrated, too?

Mostly, though, Sean looked in the man’s eyes and saw someone holding desperately to sanity. Clinging and waiting for the right rhythm, a signal that he could leap out and away to somewhere else in his own mind. Somewhere safer, if he was lucky.

"You sound very sure of that." Sean shook his head, already considering the work ahead but starting to smile, too. "No. I've had patients who needed me worse, sir, but it's been quite a while. As I suspect you know, I'm Sean Burns. I'm very pleased to have met you in time."

**Author's Note:**

> Fills Crossovers 100 prompt #82 -- _cave_. Beta thanks to Ilyena-Sylph; mistakes of course still mine!


End file.
